Creature Chews
by NinjaChicks
Summary: A different creature with every bite! Harry PotterBtVS Crossover


Title: Creature Chews  
Author: Kneazles  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and friends belong to JKR. Buffy and gang belong to Joss Whedon. I'm just borrowing them for a while.

* * *

The floor of the twin's workroom was cluttered with spare ingredients, diagrams, trial products and equipment. The twins were currently huddled around a cauldron. 

George scratched his head with the quill. "Like our usual transfiguring sweets, we probably should use a modified polyjuice base…"

"Yeah," Fred said, "Since we are attempting to transform the consumer into a humanoid, the base shouldn't be as altered as the base we used for the Canary Creams, I would say the ingredients we should use include leeches, fluxweed, boomslang skin, and something of the projected subject, like blood."

George nodded. "Yeah, I think its safe to leave off the lacewings, they tend to react badly with the sugar." He wrote that down. "Blood would probably be the best thing to use especially since we'll have to counter act some of the worse features of the targeted creature like the werewolf's ferocity, the vampire's bloodlust or the dementor's kiss."

"I think our first attempt should be the ghoul, since we can always borrow some ghoul ectoplasm from the ghoul at the Burrow… ectoplasm is the closest thing to blood that a ghoul has…" Fred said. "We'll need to talk to Dung about getting a hold of the other ingredients, most are probably restricted…"

Fred looked at the cauldron. "I think it's ready for the first test… Do you want to test it first or shall I?"

George stood up. "I should test it first, since you are better at potions than I am."

"So a spoonful should do it?" Fred asked spooning up some of the pale grey potion.

George took the spoon and swallowed the potion. He grimaced in disgust. "Yuck. I feel a slight burning sensation spreading from my center ou**uch**!" He fell to the floor and started shaking in pain.

Fred dropped the quill and knelt beside his brother. He put a hand on his brother's shoulder and felt it give under the slight pressure. "I think the pain's related to becoming phantomlike," he said, "you look like and feel like a ghoul."

"Pain's fading to a dull ache." George said through clenched teeth.

"The effects of the potion should fade in half an hour… do you think your solid enough to take some pain relief potion?" Fred asked. "If you don't revert back to normal, we'll just treat it like a botched polyjuice potion."

George nodded as he stood. "Moving feels strange, sort of like I was hit with a Cheering Charm after taking a muscle relaxing potion." George said as he picked up the flask of pain relief potion and took a swallow. He sighed in relief as the potion took effect.

Fred nodded as he picked up his quill and recorded that. "So the potion does cause the transformation, we'll need to work in something to prevent the pain. Any ideas?"

* * *

The entire Scooby Gang had come to England to help with the rebuilding of the Watcher's council. Willow was curled up in a chair reading one of the Watcher Journals while almost everyone else was setting up a Christmas tree.

Spike glanced at the clock. "I'm going out." He said as he strode out the door. "I'm getting bloody tired of just sitting around."

While the blond vampire was getting reacquainted with London, he noticed a small dirty old pub called the Leaky Cauldron. He strode in there thinking vaguely about getting a drink.

Once inside the pub he realized it wasn't your ordinary pub, everyone was dressed in robes, and some of the patrons gave of an otherworldly air. He followed a pair of witches out to the courtyard and watched as they tapped at a brick and the wall literally melted away. "Bloody hell." He whispered to himself as he followed them into Diagon Alley.

Despite the late hour, several people were still out, obviously finishing their holiday shopping. The blond vampire paused at the window of a nice sized store in Diagon Alley. In bright red lettering, the window read _Creature Chews: A different creature with every bite!_ Smirking slightly, Spike entered the store.

"Welcome to Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes." Fred said as he walked over. "Finishing your Christmas shopping?"

The blond vampire nodded. "I'm looking for some small gifts for my niece. I think she would get a kick out of the Creature Chews... what do they do exactly"

"They will alter the appearance of the person that eats them for about five minutes." Fred said. "For example if I take a Goblin Gobstopper, I will take on the appearance of a goblin." He popped one into his mouth, there was a slight green glow and where Fred had stood there was a goblin. "Or if I take a Banshee Bite I become a Banshee." He demonstrated again. "Seee?" He said, his voice had taken on the shriek like quality of the banshee. He popped a small mint in his mouth and returned to normal.

Spike looked amused. "Yes Dawn would like those… and so would Anya now that I think about it." He said to himself. "What other kinds do you have?"

"Vampire, Werewolf, Ghoul, Demon, Dementor, Merfolk and House-elf." Fred said.

Spike nodded. "Wonderful… I would like a dozen of both the Vampire and Demon ones, and a couple of the others."

"Certainly." Fred replied heading to the cash register to ring up the sweets. "Alright sir, that would be one Galleon, fifteen sickles."

_Galleon? Sickles?_ Spike thought confused. "Err? Don't you take pounds?"

Fred looked at the vampire strangely. "Muggle money? Most wizarding shops won't touch it, but we will take it... give me a moment." He said checking a parchment. "That would be nine pounds and forty-one pence."

Spike nodded tucking the strange terms away for future reference as he pulled some bills out of his pocket and pulled off a ten pound note. "Keep the change." He said figuring they wouldn't have the correct change for it.

* * *

Spike smirked to himself as he knocked on Dawn's door. "Hey Nibblet, I got something for ya." 

Dawn opened the door. "What is it Spike?" She asked curiously.

"An early Christmas present," He said pulling out a handful of the Creature Chews out of his pocket, "Save one of the red wrapped ones for Christmas Morning." He said.

"Why?" Dawn asked.

"Try one and see." He said watching as the former key unwrapped one with a yellow wrapper.

Dawn popped it in her mouth and chewed it. She frowned slightly. "I feel tingly, Spike." She said.

Spike nodded. "Go look in the mirror."

Dawn frowned but did as she was told. He mouth fell open when she saw herself; she could barely recognize herself with the horns and wrinkles. "I-I'm a d-demon." She said surprised, spinning around to glare at Spike. "What did you do?" She demanded.

Spike chuckled. "The sweets did it, they are trick sweets, don't worry the affects will wear off in a couple of minutes."

_Christmas Morning_

Dawn straightened her shirt as she heard her sister call her from down stairs. "Dawn we're waiting for you."

"Coming!" She said as she opened the red wrapped Creature Chew.

She felt the magic of the treat taking affect as she walked down the stairs.

"Fina-" Buffy started but stopped in shock when she saw her sister, now a Vampire. The rest of the Scoobies were at a loss for words.

Finally Buffy spun around at Spike. "How could you?" She screeched as she rammed him into the wall.

Spike looked at the Slayer calmly. "I didn't do anything."

"She's a vampire." Willow said.

"Is she?" Spike asked at the same time Dawn said. "Am not!"

Buffy turned to look at her sister, really look at her, and couldn't feel the tell tale tingle that told her of a vampire. She frowned.

"What is going on here?" Giles finally asked.

"Gave the Little Bit her gift early." Spike said. "Magic Sweets, the affects are already wearing off." He said jerking his head in Dawn's direction.

Dawn started chuckling. "Thanks Spike…"


End file.
